Field
At least one example embodiment of inventive concepts relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including a panel driving circuit in which a timing controller is included.
Description of Related Art
Recently, as mobile terminal screens have become larger and the number of channels has increased, more than two driving chips are desired to drive a display panel. In a mobile terminal, because power consumption has a direct influence on sales of a product, reduction in power consumption is desired.
An interface between a host and a panel driving circuit is one area in which reduction of power consumption in a mobile terminal is possible.